Scars
by Gadget101
Summary: People say scars fade away... They have been beaten ever since their mother died. Scars, Bruises, cuts, and blood have tried to be hidden by bandages. So what happens when two special people and a couple of friends come to help...
1. Buttercup's pain

**Chapter 1**

I'm seventeen years. I'm now in high school and I live with my adopted sister and my drunk and abusive dad. I have Emerald green eyes and jet black hair that has grown half-down my back.

My adopted sister's name is Blaze. She is also seventeen years old and goes to the same high school as I and has eletric purple eyes and long pure white hair that stop at the back of her knees. Her parnets died when she was young. Her mom died in a car accident and her dad committed suicide. She was the same age as me when we adopted her.

Everything was fine, when my mom was alive. Ever since that day, my dad has never been his self. He is always coming home late and drunk. One time he put us in the hospital after beating us so badly. I still have faded scars from what he did. Blaze has faded scars also.

My dad blames us for my mom's death. I don't know why. He says, that she probably committed suicide just so she didn't have to see our faces again. I didn't believe him, and I never believe him ever since she died. And it's been killing me inside and outside, that my sweet, innocent father has turned to a life where he doesn't only hurt his self but other people to.

* * *

"Buttercup.." I heard my sister's soft voice call out to me.

"Buttercup wake up, we have to go before dad does..." She said shaking me. I was already dress, I guess I must've dozed off. I grabbed my bag and left out the cold and silent house With my sister.

I was wearing a green and white shirt that said Like a boss on it and black skinny jeans. I had on green and black Jordan's and my hair was in a ponytail being held in the hole of the black snapback I had on.

Blaze was wearing with purple and white striped shirt with a dark blue mini jacket and black skinny jeans. She had on purple and white Nike's. she wearing a black SnapBack too holding her curly ponytail in the hole.

We stopped for a few minutes so Blaze could fix her strap on her guitar. I started to kick my soccer ball around a little bit. I kicked it too far and it went rolling down the side walk. I told Blaze I was going to get. She nodded her head, not looking still trying to fix the strap. I began to walk down the sidewalk trying to find my ball, until I heard glass break. I flinch at the sound of it because who it reminded me of.

I looked up only to see a boy in a green hoodie with black baggy jeans and a skateboard his hand as he swept the broken clear glass off of the sidewalk. He then looked up at me and I saw that he had dark forest green eyes and jet black hair. He then took off his hoddie showing his spiky hair. I have never seen him around here before so he must have been new around here.

I stop staring at him and began walking and looking for my ball. Luckily I found it in the bushes. Unfortunately, it was right next to him. I tried not to make a scene and just get my soccer ball and go but instead, he ask me a question.

"What happened to you?" He said in a deep husky voice. I just looked up at him with fear in my eyes, cuz I was afraid that he was just going to be another one of those kids that makes front of me and calls me a freak.

"Hello, are you death? What happen to you?" He said again this time pointing at my bandages on my arm and hands. I looked down at them and look back up and said,

"Cuts, bruises, scars, and blood." He went wide eyed when I said that. It didn't surpise me at all because I get that reaction all the time.

"Who did it?" Now my eyes grew big, people would ask me what happen but no one would ask me who did it. I felt like I was actually going to be free for first time, but then I remembered who did it and my mental smile disappeared. I just looked away and started to walk back to go get Blaze.

When I passed the oak tree, I heard sobbing, I ran toward the sound and saw Blaze sitting on the ground, with her guitar broken to pieces, mixed with broken beer bottle glass and...Blood?

"He was here?" I whispered to myself trying to keep in my tears, as I dropped my soccer ball and went over to my sister's side, she had fresh long and short cuts on her right arm and the word, _shame _engraved in her left.

I took my back pack off my back and zipped it open as fast as I could. I took some bandages out and some alcohol wipes. I began to wipe the cuts as she held back screams by biting down on her lip and making whimpering sounds.

"It's okay Blaze, just take deep breaths, I'm almost done." I said wrapping the last of the of the bandage over her arm. I felt guilty, that I left her here by herself. It hurts me when I can't take care of her. She may not be my sister in real life but, she was in my world. And right now, She was the only other family I had that understood the same pain as me.

I gave her a tight Hug and began to say sorry.

"Buttercup, it's not your fault. It was never your fault." She said whispered through her tears. I broke the embrace and looked at her.

"He just needs to find the right path, and when he does this will be all over and no one will have to suffer anymore." She said with a small smile and tears still running down her cheeks. I felt something wet come down my face, I was crying. I wiped my face, and sniffled, I looked up at Blaze who was looking at something behind me, she then pointed and said, "Do you know does guys?" I gave her a confused face and then turned around only to see two guys standing there with shock faces...

* * *

**Cilffy!**

**Don't worry they'll be more chapters, if u review that is. :D! Anyways I hope u liked/loved it.**

**And if I missed anything, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Hoped u enjoyed it.**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for any errors (:_


	2. Blaze's pain

**Chapter 2**

**Blaze's P.O.V **

He caught me by surprise. I was focusing on my guitar strap. I heard footsteps but didn't look up. I held my breath hoping it wasn't him. But sadly hope wasn't on my side today. I saw a pair of penny loafers in front of me. I flinch at the sight of it. Then I felt something smash against my head making me and my guitar fall to the ground. My vision was blurry but I saw him grab my guitar and began to smash it against the ground repeatedly till it was nothing but the neck of the guitar was left. I started crying, like it was really going to help, But I couldn't help it.

He stood there looking at the ground, huffing harder then ever. I was going to get up and run ,but it was to late. Before I knew it he pick up a shard of glass and came over to me and yanked my jacket off of me and began cutting my arm over and over again in different places. When he finished he looked up at me. He saw that I was holding back my tears. Then he whispered something in my ear,

"Your parents died because they never loved you. They left you alone because they regret ever having you. You ruined there lives, just like you and ButterBitch ruined mine." That's when they waterworks came and I couldn't stop. I let out little screams as he cut my arm. When he was finished he threw the shard of glass to the ground making it break into smaller pieces.

"Your'e pathetic Bitch." He grumbled before walking away taking the smell of must and alcohol with him. A few steps away and he turned around and said,

"And tell that...that other...bitch that she...has some coming for her too." He said taking breaths through the sentence like he couldn't breathe. I just sat there and cried my eyes out, I looked at my arm and saw the word, _shame._ I cried even harder.

This sweet, innocent family that came into my life with bright smiles on their faces. The family that came and gave me, food, a house, and all the love in the world. Something that a poor little orphan could ever wish for. And now there was no one I could trust but, Buttercup. She was my big sister and I'd probably be with my parents if it wasn't for her.

I heard the sound of a ball drop and footsteps running over to me. I saw someone come over and crouch down by me. It was Buttercup, thank god. She opened her back pack and took out bandages and alcohol wipes. I bit my lip as she wiped my cuts down. Whimpers came out as she wiped the last of it down.

"It's okay Blaze, just take deep breaths, I'm almost done." She said wrapping the last of the bandages on me. When she finished she gave me a tight hug. She kept saying she was sorry, but it wasn't her fault, it was never her fault.

"Buttercup, it's not your fault, it was never your fault." I said out loud in a whisper. Then she broke the embrace and looked at me.

"He just needs to find the right path, and when he does this will be all over and no one will have to suffer anymore." I said as tears ran down my cheeks. That's when she started crying, I guess she didn't realize it but when she did, she began to wipe them away. That's when I saw two people come behind her.

One had on a sleeveless purple hoodie with a black and purple stripe shirt underneath with baggy jeans. His messy brown hair fell over his right eye a little bit. He had royal purple eyes and a stud sliver earring in His left ear. The other had a green short sleeve hoodie he had a grey shirt underneath with black baggy jeans and a skateboard In his hand. He had spiky Jet black hair with forest green eyes. They both had shock faces, I lifted my finger and pointed at them and said,

"Do you know those guys?" She gave me a confused face and then turned her head. When she turned back to me she had wide eyes and then she mumbled something under her breath before telling me,

"Can you get up?"

"I think so..." I said softly.

"come on." She said helping me up. Glass fell off my clothes as I got up, and both of my butchered arms were throbbing like crazy. I whimpered in pain a little bit. I guess she heard me because she told me to sit back down. I sat down on the wall and began to take deep breaths, so I wouldn't pass out.

"Is she okay?" I heard a husky voice say. Buttercup didn't answer, she was scrambling through her book bag for something. I just kept my head down. My breathing kept getting heavier and my vision was getting blurrier, I heard a thud from the side of me and when I turned my head I saw Buttercup laying on the ground. That's when I couldn't breathe anymore. The last thing I saw was a messy brown haired and royal purple eyed boy in front of me, asking me am I ok, over and over again.

That's when I finally Blacked out and fell hit the cold concrete ground. I needed someone, I needed my sister, I needed Buttercup.

...

I opened my eyes one more time to see a bright light hit my face. A black silhouette come over me. When the light hit it, I could finally see who it was.

"It's you...f-from earlier.

* * *

**Cilffy!**

**yep it's another Cilffy, Hahaha!**

**Thank you, Friedseaweed. The Demoness6. Emoscene. And The Vampgirl17 for reviewing, faving or following the story. Thank u so much. ^_^!**

**I hope u guys enjoyed this chappie and review for more. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote all this on an iPhone and it was really annoying with the auto correct. I will try to fix it as soon as I can. ^_^! **

**Well that's it,**

**Till next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

I do not own the PPG or The RRB.

Sorry for any errors in the story.


	3. A childhood friend or love

**Chapter 3**

**A childhood Friend/Love**

I watched as the girl with bandages walk away without answering my question. I just stared, but who would do that. The curiosity was getting the best of me. I just met her and already I'm asking questions, that was probably not even my business. She look she needed help, and I wanted to be the one to help.

I made up my mind, finally, and was going to go up to her and ask her again. Before I could start riding, my young brother Blade came and grabbed me by shoulder.

"Dude what happen?" He said turning me around. He was referring to what happened this morning.

"Brick, was getting on my nerves." I said picking up my skateboard. My oldest brother Brick and I were arguing not to long ago.

* * *

_We have an abusive Forster dad, he tried to hit my other young brother Boomer, and he did I finally just snapped. I was tired of hitting and beating on us for no reason because of the problems or issues he was having in his damn life. I punched him so hard that he laid unconscious on the kitchen floor. I looked up at brothers holding the hand I punched him with. Their jaws dropped, as they stared at him then looked at me. _

_"Butch, what the hell is your problem!" Brick yelled at me. couldn't believe he was yelling at me._

_"What are yelling at me for, I did what all of us wanted to do for a long fucking time!" I yelled back at him. Boomer and Blade carried the unconscious body out the room. _

_"I'm yelling at you because your an idiot for doing it in the first place! Do you want to go to jail! Do you hate that much, that you would want taken away from us!" He yelled At me he stepped closer to while he was doing it too. I just can't believe Brick. I know he wanted to do the same thing if he had a chance. And he knows it's true! I didn't say anything else, I looked at my young brothers who were staring at us from the doorway of the doorway of the kitchen. I walked out the house, grabbing my skateboard and slammed the door. _

_"If Brick wants to live with a abusive, Drunken ass bastard like Joe. Fine! But me and my brothers aren't, I won't take shit anymore." I said to myself as I rode my skateboard down the sidewalk._

* * *

I started to walk away from Blade trying not to get mad from thinking about it. He just ran after me trying to see if I was alright or not. Blade isn't our real brother but, since we're all orphans it doesn't really matter anymore, Sometimes I even forget he's not our brother.

"Butch, you have to..."

"Ssshhh."

"But you hav..."

"Ssshhh." I said to him. We passed a tree and that's when I heard something, it sounded like somebody was, whimpering and a little bit of crying. I told Blade to be quiet and to follow me.

A few minutes later, we saw two girls were on the ground and one was hurt. The girl in front of her was the one who walked away from my question, i know because she turned around and looked at us with wide eyes. She just turned back to the girl and asked her something. The next thing I know is, she got up and help the other girl up. Pieces Glass fell off her as she got up. Blade was more shocked then I was. The hurt girl whimpered. The other girl hold her to sit down on the wall and she obeyed. Then she went through her back pack for something,

"Is she okay?" I asked looking at the girl who was going through her back pack. Again, no answer. What is with people today, I try to help them and they either yell at me or igno...

"Wow!" I was pulled out my of my thoughts when the jet black haired girl passed out and hit the concrete. I went over to her as Blade went over to the other girl, who passed out a minute after.

"Are you okay?" I heard Blade say to the white haired girl. There was no answer from either one of them. It scared me, because I thought some one was dying ing my arms.

"Butch we have to get them to the hospital." Blade said. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. It was like he knew her or something, I have never seen him sad before. Even though he lived with someone who hated and abused him almost all his life. I was about to ask him if he knew her, but was interrupted when a car with ambulance behind it. Four people came out of the hot pink SUV.

a girl with rosy pink eyes and mixed orange and red hair in a ponytail held by a big red bow. Another with golden blonde hair in curly pigtails that reach down to her elbows and baby blue eyes. Then their were two boys, one with mixed red and orange hair in a low ponytail with a backwards red cap with blood red eyes. And the other had golden blonde messy hair with electric blue eyes. That's when it hit me, those two boys were my brothers.

"Buttercup!Blaze!" The two girls yelled. So that's their name, but who is who.

"Butch!Blade! What happened?"

* * *

**Blade P.O.V **

It made me sad that some one would do this to her. I made her a promise that I would protect her. When she left I thought I did what I promised and she found a home that would love her as much as I did when she was at the orphanage. And now here we are, seventeen years old. And she's here with scars and bruises and cuts all over her. I swear when I...

"It's you...f-from earlier." I heard her soft voice say. I smiled a little when I saw she was okay. She sat up in the hospital bed. I sat down in the chair next to her, you could see her shaking. I lifted my hand up and rubbed her gently and softly. She only looked at me before pulling her arm away.

"Who are you?" She said with confused face.

"Don't you remember me?" I said with a worried face. Shook her head no. I felt my heart sink when she said that, but that wasn't going to stop me from making her remember.

"The orphanage, you came there when you were only six. You were scared and didn't want to talk to anybody. Till one day..."

"A bunch of ten year olds started bothering me when we all went on that picnic. And then a boy my age came to my rescue..."she said finishing what I was going to say. A smile came on my face, as I touch her hand. She looked at me with glossy eyes. She then smiled and then gave me a hug, a really tight one.

"I missed you." She whispered. I hugged her a little tighter when she said. Not only did I miss her, I loved her...

* * *

**The end...of chapter 3 that is! I hoped u liked this little chapter, there will be a lot more of, Drama, romance, sadness, happiness and a little of humor, that is if u want me too...**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

**I do not own the PPG or the RRB **

**Sorry for any errors in the story.**


	4. Please be Ok

**Chapter 4**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"OMG! Are you ok!" I yelled as I ran out of my car. I almost hit somebody after, Bubbles told me that Buttercup and Blaze needed our help. I was so surprised that I didn't see what was in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't hit me, I fell before you did."He said getting up off the ground. I helped him get his stuff that he dropped on the ground. When I got a closer look at him, I couldn't stop staring. He was so handsome. He had Blood red eyes that I for some reason melted when I saw them and those lips of his, they look so warm and soft, they look so Kissable.

"Umm." Was all he said as he pulled me out the trance I was in. I felt my cheeks burn up, I blushing and I was embarrassed. I tried to change the subject, so I could forget about what just happened.

"Umm, Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded his head and smiled. I couldn't resist and smiled back.

"Hey, Brick! You alright man!" I heard a boy run over to us yell. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He said turning to him. I started to walk away and go back to the car, that's when I heard sirens. I looked up and saw a ambulance coming up behind my car. What's going on?

I ran over to it and saw Bubbles talking to one of the Paramedics. When she was finished she started to walk over to me. She looked up at we glossy eyes and said,

"I think something happened to Buttercup and Blaze..." She didn't finished, she told me to come on and we needed to go, she also said that she was going to show the way where Buttercup said they were and the ambulance were going to follow us. When we turned around, we jumped back because the two boys were standing in the back of the hold time...I think.

"Is everything alright?" The boy with Blonde hair and electric blue eyes said in her husky voice. I looked up at him and shook my head,

"Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"So what's with the paramedics." The boy with the long red hair and blood red eyes said in a husky voice a little deeper then the others.

"There's nothing wrong,now can you excuse us we really have to go." Bubbles said almost on the verge of crying. She went through them as I started to walk around to the driver's seat of the car. I felt a rough, strong hand grab my arm gently and turn me around. It was the boy with the red hair and blood red eyes again, that the blonde boy called Brick.

"Let's us come." He said looking at me with a worried face,

"Why?" "Maybe we can help you guys." I knew I didn't have time to think and I know I say No, but for some reason I felt like he should come so I said...

"Fine, Just get in the car. We need to hurry." As I turned around I seen him smirk a little. I just shrugged it off and got in the driver's seat of my hot pink SUV.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

When we got there...

I saw them laying on the ground, as someone tried to help them.

"BUTTERCUP!BLAZE!" I yelled out with Blossom, as I ran out the car towards them. They looked lifeless. I saw that blood was soaking through the bandages on there arms. I was on the verge of tears till I heard two husky voices say,

"BLADE!BUTCH!WHAT HAPPENED?"

...

We were waiting in the waiting room because of me. I didn't want to go in , I was afraid that if something happened, I would just...

"Hey where are you going?" I heard somebody asked in a husky voice, pulling me out my thoughts. I looked up and saw the that was holding Blaze when we got there.

"To the bathroom..." he said as he walked away from us. It was something about him they made me think. I feel like I know or saw from somewhere before but, I couldn't tell. It was at the tip of my tongue. Probably if I find out his name I would probably remember.

"Bubbles?" I heard Blossom ask me. I looked up at her with a sad face as I began to think where we were and Buttercup and Blaze.

"We're going to check on Buttercup and Blaze, you wanna come?" I just shook my head. I wanted to stay here, I was ready to go see them yet.

"Ok ,I'll be back soon." She said as she got up and started walking with a red head boy by her side. I covered my face with my hands and tried not to think about the two, but it was just too hard. Not trying to think about your two bestest friends in a hospital wasn't something you can just forget about.

"Hey, are you ok ?" I heard a husky voice ask me. I then feel a hand touch my shoulder and feel somebody next to me. I turned my head and saw a boy with messy golden Blonde hair and electric blue eyes that looked at me worried.

"Umm... Yea, I'm fine." I said putting a small smile on my face trying to hide the fact that I was lying. I was praying to god that they were alright, cuz of they weren't it would just hurt...And I don't what I would do.

**Buttercup P.O.V **

I opened my eyes to nothing but darkness. I felt myself laying on a soild cold floor. I could hardly breathe, so I just laid there in silence and the black pitch dark, breathing heavily.

I think a few minutes passed when a bright light came over me. I felt my tears roll down my face. Not because of the bright light but because of who came out of the light. It was someone who has been gone for a long time...

I weakly smiled while still crying and said...

"Mom..."

* * *

**Hope u like this chapter, sorry it took so long, I was a little stuck.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	5. You are special

**Chapter 5**

**You are special**

"Mom..." I said in a weak voice. She walked out of the light and walked over to me. I managed to sit up even though a deal of great pain was going through my body. I supported myself, as was shaking but I couldn't let this moment pass. I get to see my mom again.

She came down to my side and smiled. She gave me a hug, and like magic all the pain went away. My tears went away and I started to hug her back. I heard her laugh a little and then she started whispering something in my ear...

"My child, oh how I missed you. I wish you could stay but, it's not time..." I felt sad but at the same time happy. I wanted to stay with her but, I didn't want to leave my friends or Blaze.

"Buttercup...you are special, you, Blaze and your friends..." She whispered in my ear...

"And soon...you see what I mean..." She whispered again in my ear before she disappeared. I felt my body go numb and it started hurting again. I fell on the hard making my eyes close tightly in agony.

* * *

**(Part 2)**

**Can someone tell me what's going on**

I felt my body shoot up but, my eyes were still close shut. It was quiet, but it felt like someone was there with me. I took my hand and started to touch things that were around me. My hands touch some soft sheets that was sitting on and then I realized I was sitting up in a bed...I started to feel the things on the side of me, My hand touch something. It felt like a brick wall or something, but it felt smooth so that couldn't be it. I started going down only to fell the same texture from before...

I decided to open my eyes, only to wish that I didn't...

I felt my cheeks burn up when I saw what I was touching, it was the boy from earlier...He had no shirt on. He was sleeping, so he didn't realize that I was doing this. I tried to move, but I was frozen. I couldn't move, I don't know why. Then he started moving. He started to open his eyes and I felt my cheeks burning even more, then finally...

"Aahh!." I screamed as I fell off the bed taking the cover with me.

"What the..." I heard him say, he crawled on the bed to the side I was on and looked down at me.

"A-are you ok?" He asked with worry in his voice. Before I could answer, I heard something outside the room. They didn't sound like anyone I knew. I could tell that it was a man and a women, but I could hear what they were saying since the door was closed. I got up off the floor and stood up feeling a little pain in my arms. I was staring at the door trying to what the people outside the door were saying. Their voices were becoming clearer, but before I could hear or at least try to hear anything else I felt a strong hand pull gently on my wrist. I looked down and saw who it was and blush a little after I remembered what happened earlier.

"You need to sit back down..." He said standing up, now making him taller the n me now. He let go of my wrist and then started speaking again...

"You've been sleeping for a really long time..." He said helping me sit on the bed and then he walked over to the door and opened it, and there stood...no one. But...I swear I heard voices out there. I need to know what was going on, Why am I here and where is Blaze? When I looked up at the door and the boy was gone. I turned away and kept my head down staring the fuzzy dark green carpet. A minute later I footsteps. That sounded like they were coming up a staircase. I guess this is a two story house then...

The footsteps were coming closer and closer to the room till I heard them stop...

"Hey sleepy head." A sweet voice said. It was Blaze, great now she can tell me where I am and what is going on. I turned to her and smiled, when she sat down on the bed next to me my smile dropped and turned into a death glare. She smiled and laughed at me nervously. I know she knows that I was waiting for a explanation.

"Blaze..."

"Y-Yes"

"how long have I been sleeping?"

"One in a half days..." She mumbled. How that possible. It only felt like a few minutes.

"W-Where are we?"

"At my *clears throat*..." She mumbled something else under her breath but, I couldn't hear her...

"Blaze, Where are we?" I asked her again. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"We are at my B..." She better not be saying what I think she's going too.

"Blaze Kristopher Untonium, please tell your going to say Best friend and not the other BF word." I said looking dead at her. She laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. I was about to ask her again but stopped when I noticed that she was wearing a baggy purple sweater with a black stripe in the middle of it with a pair of fitting faded grey skinny jeans. The skinny jeans were hers but the sweater wasn't.

"What did you do that was so bad that she has to middle name you?" A husky voice said. We both turned our heads toward the sound and saw two boys the same age as us standing at the door, both shirtless. Agh, what is up with these people. Are they allergic to shirts or what...

I didn't really care about that, I wanna answers to my questions and I wanted them NOW! That's when my stomach started growling. Damn distractions. I felt Blaze pull me up and we started to walk toward the door were the two shirtless boys were. Blaze stopped in front of the boy with chestnut brown hair and royal purple eyes. She then looked up at him into his eyes and he did the same, except he looked down into her eyes. Next thing you know we were stuck in the middle of a staring contest. Seriously, This is more important then feeding me, and I guess this is also more important answering my question as well.

I let out a groan and rolled my eyes at the two.

"Come on, I'll feed you." A husky voice said, then someone grab my hand and pulled me out the room. I feel like a fucking prisoner with all this pulling. We went down the stairs and halfway down I could smell my two favorite foods, Pancakes and Bacon. It reminded me of Bubbles cooking, is it possible that she and Blossom is here. I hope so, maybe they can tell me what I want to know. Just as I hit the last step, I heard two voices...

"BC YOU'RE AWAKE!"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope u liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be called the explanation...**

**BC: Finally somebody can tell What the hell is going on.**

**Me: Don't stress BC, it's not like getting an explanation is going to help you in what's going to happen next...**

**All: WHAT! **

**Me: Nothing. Talk you guys in the next chapter, Don't forget to review, Bye!**

**_Next Chapter: The explanation and secret Powers_**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for any errors._


End file.
